The Chaos and The Flame
by Left Hand of Chaos
Summary: Ranma Recca Xover Dark beginning
1. Prologue

I don't own Ranma ½ or Flame of Recca. I am so far in debt because of college that I may never get out so don't even bother suing me.  
  
Warning I went to school for engineering so I am a terrible writer. Hell I barely passed high school because of my English grades. So if the writing sucks I'm sorry I'm trying my best.  
  
The Left Hand of Chaos  
  
What he said, plus.. I will attempt to catch all bad ideas in their tracks and make my own bad ideas therefore either causing a downward spiral of madness, or and excellent piece of literature. Either way it will be fun to do.  
  
The Roni  
  
The Chaos and The Flame  
  
Prologue  
  
The night before Ranma and Genma go to china;  
  
It was a dark night on the island of Japan. Genma was sneaking around the side of a heavily guarded building; planning to rob the place, pardon, borrow from the place. The building itself was comprised of many layers of concrete upon a titanium frame, surrounded by tons of razor wire, armed guards, two attack dogs, and many cameras.  
  
Sneaking in, through an open ventilation shaft, Genma emerged onto the ground floor of the building. Stealthily moving between the shadows, doorframes and the occasional donut box, Genma avoided the security to the Third sub-basement of the building. Upon inspection of the otherwise empty floor, Genma comes to stop in front of a sealed vault door, circular with a 9-foot diameter. Knocking on the door Genma figured it was a bout 2 ½ feet thick and made of titanium. Staring at the computer lock upon the door, he figured it would take him weeks just to figure out how to make it work. Unsealing the Yama-sen-ken for a brief moment Genma ripped the door from its hinges and set it down gently against the wall.  
  
In the security room;  
  
A lone security guard reclines in his chair, asleep, with a manga draped over his face. Blaring alarms wake up him from his slumber. Glancing down at the security screens before him, all were focused upon a site that sent a small shiver down the guards back, upon each screen was a picture of the High security vault, something that was rumored to be able to withstand the explosive force of a SAM (Surface to Air Missile), ripped clean from the wall and was now standing against the adjacent one. Quickly changing the screen in front of him to the room behind vault doors, he sees a lone figure, quickly moving throughout the lab, setting off the building wide alarm, he puts a broadcast over all of the walkie-talkies alerting the security teams to converge upon the third sub-basement vault.  
  
Back in the now Unsealed vault;  
  
Genma darted about the giant room, every wall was covered with computers of one sort or the other. The flashing lights, like so many yen pieces glittered in his eyes. Averting his eyes from the buttons he noticed against the far wall a cabinet of sorts. Rushing over he opened it and saw nothing but papers within it, catching he eye though was a pamphlet labeled "The Springs of Jusenkyo" sitting on top of a pile of papers with the same word, Jusenkyo, upon them. Quickly pocketing the pamphlet, Genma ducked just in time to avoid a bullet aimed at his head. The guards begin filing into the room weapons drawn. Genma ducks down behind a large computer as shots begin to echo around him.  
  
"Give yourself up now!!" the captain of the guard shouts in Genma's direction.  
  
Thinking quickly Genma uses a kajin rashu dan to destroy some of the giant computers in the center of the lab. Quickly smoke and fire begin to fill the room. The guards within the room involuntarily duck back from the explosion. Using the Umi-sen-ken, Genma steps into the shadows and gets back to the ventilation shaft. Emerging upon the other side of the wall, he lowers himself to the ground and glanced around, he hears sirens blaring but not a guard to be seen. Congratulating himself on a job well done, he heard a growling sound behind him. Turning around, he noticed the two guard dogs staring at him like a Christmas ham. Running like he was being chased by a pack of dogs he quickly leapt the fence and ran off into the night.  
  
Later that night;  
  
Kouran watches the security footage as the thief destroys his entire research lab. The flames flashing on the screen gleaming in his eyes. "My research.." he spoke slowly. Turning, he spoke to a darkened corner of the room. "Have this man and anyone close to him killed immediately, and painfully." The darkened corner flickered blue for an instance.  
  
The next morning  
  
Genma finds his son in the vacant asleep, waiting for Ryoga to show up. Grabbing his Ranma he quickly began to flee the area. Glancing down at the pamphlet he had grabbed, he saw that it was also a training ground, with what resolve he had, he said to himself, "China, that's where we are going to train our art, boy." Ranma awoke as they left the city limits, blinking slowly he looked at his father, as they sped along the road. "Where are we going now?" he asked quizzically. "Training my boy." And he was silent till they reached the shoreline.  
  
Author notes  
  
The Yama-sen-ken are a school of techniques created by Genma for burglary, it is basically bashing in the front door and robbing the place. It has moves that can rip open gates and doors with ease. One maneuver is the kajin rashu dan, which is a vacuum blade that can slice through almost anything.  
  
The Uni-sen-ken is the complement school of the Yama-sen-ken it's like sneaking in the back door and robbing the place. It has a technique to render the user invisible. 


	2. chapter 1

Disclaimer read prologue  
  
The Chaos and The Flame  
  
Chapter 1 "A Dark Day in Nerima"  
  
Nerima Ward  
  
It was a peace full day in the ward of Nerima. That was starting to worry everyone. It has been three months since the failed wedding, and almost every day a new challenger has arrived to challenge the invincible god slayer, since news of Jusendo has been spreading.  
  
One of Kouran's spies had just finished tracking down the thug who trashed his lab a few years back, which was a difficult job, considering all he had to go by was some video footage.  
  
At the Tendo dojo the peace was about to be upset as many unwanted fiancées were about to descend on one Ranma Saotome, who was relaxing upon the roof of the dojo hoping to get away from the chaos for at least a little while. The number of challengers has increased rapidly over the months since his return from china.  
  
His peace was not to last as he heard the familiar ring from the bell on Shampoo's bike heading towards him.  
  
"Arien" as the standard amazon glomp knocked both the ground. "Take Shampoo on date. Yes!"  
  
"Ranchan, I have some okonomiyaki for you."  
  
"Ranma-sama, I've come to take you away from this peasant's hovel."  
  
"No Ranma take Shanpoo on date."  
  
"Ranchan is going to eat my okonomiyaki."  
  
"Ranma-sama, leave these low-born serving women."  
  
"RANMA NO BAKA!!!!!!" as Ranma no take a rid on Akane air.  
  
Several minutes later  
  
The fiancées are still at it while the entire Tendo and Saotome families look upon.  
  
Kouran's teams of hit men make it to the dojo. Unknown to the group several men with semi-automatic weapons line the wall of the dojo ready to execute everyone for Genma's insult to Kouran several years ago.  
  
Then the slaughter begins as fast as it started it was over for the unsuspecting victims never knew what hit them.  
  
"This was quick and easy, Kouran will be pleased." The leader of the group said as the finished searching the house for any survivors not finding any they left. None notices the small piglet under the table who witnessed everything.  
  
One mile outside of Nerima  
  
"Ouch the tomboy hit me farther that usual" said the now last remaining member of the Saotome family, even though he doesn't know it yet.  
  
"Ranma!" yelled a mysterious figure  
  
"WHAT!" spinning around to see the unknown person  
  
"Ryu! What brings you back to Nerima?"  
  
"Nothing much just wandering around"  
  
"Why don't you stop at the dojo I'm sure mom would like to see you she actually grew quite fond of you"  
  
"Why not, she is a nice lady."  
  
"Great come on. Maybe later we can spar some. It would be nice just to have some fun instead of the constant challengers."  
  
"I've heard you've become quit famous. Did you really kill a kami?"  
  
Looking down Ranma's voice drops to a near whisper "I didn't want to but he left me no choice"  
  
"Do you know that rumor has spread to almost every fighting circle in China and Japan."  
  
"Tell me about it I'm getting challengers every day because of it."  
  
As they approach the Tendo property they see mad police cars and ambulances out side the whole thing is roped off.  
  
Running up to the dojo Ranma grabs one of the cops " what happened here"  
  
"I'm sorry son but that is classified."  
  
"Classified but I live here."  
  
"Then come with me this ain't pretty."  
  
"What's going on"  
  
"There was a shooting here and every one is dead we haven't identified all the bodies yet"  
  
Ranma goes pale white "What very one dead? It can't be they were all alive just an hour ago."  
  
"Son this is going to be difficult but can you help us identify the bodies."  
  
In a weak voice "I'll try."  
  
Upon looking upon the yard Ranma breaks down crying. Seeing everyone dead his mothers, his father, the Tendos, and all of his fiancées.  
  
Hearing a pig squeal Ranma finds Ryoga stuck under the table. "P- CHAN"  
  
Running over to the pig he pulls him free.  
  
"Son what is this"  
  
"My fiancées pet pig P-chan."  
  
"Do you have any where to go?"  
  
"I'll go stay at my friend Ryoga's house."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"There is nothing more we need you here for now, we'll contact you later."  
  
As Ranma walks away from the Tendo property to the Hibiki residence Ryu follows him.  
  
At the Hibiki residence  
  
Ranma changes Ryoga back to normal then collapses from emotional stress.  
  
"What was all of this about why were there police out at the Tendo's?"  
  
"Let's put him in a bed then I'll tell you what happened, I saw everything unfortunately" replied a surprisingly calm Ryoga.  
  
A few minutes later  
  
"No wonder he collapsed like that his entire family is dead and he just saw their bodies."  
  
"One of the mentioned something about Kouran being pleased."  
  
"I just hope Ranma doesn't go insane from this, an out of control martial artist who has the skill and power to take down a god is not something I want to face."  
  
"I know I was there at Jusendo when Ranma fought Saffron. I've never seen a battle like it and probably never will again."  
  
"Lets let him sleep, By the way I'm Ryu Kumon."  
  
"Ryoga Hibiki"  
  
Author notes  
  
News of the battle at Jusendo has spread to almost every fighting circle in China and Japan and why won't it, if the amazons, the musk, and the phoenix people know there may be others and rumor will spread rapidly. Then every one will want to beat Ranma just so they can say they are the strongest.  
  
As for going to Ryoga's house were else would Ranma go, Ryu doesn't have a home, the Saotome home was destroyed, and all his fiancées are dead so what other option does he have.  
  
And Ryu has never meet Ryoga before. 


	3. chapter 2

Disclaimer, see the damn prologue already  
  
The Chaos and The Flame  
  
Chapter 2 "Recruting"  
  
Ryoga's House early in the morning  
  
Waking up from his emotional break down Ranma makes his way down stair where he hears fighting out back.  
  
Empty lot behind Ryoga's House  
  
"Hey, you're pretty good." Ryu says as he dodges a stone shattering punch from Ryoga.  
  
"Thanks, no one can fight Ranma as long as I have without getting good. Your Not bad yourself." As Ryoga deafly blocks Ryu's counter strike.  
  
"What's going on here?" asks a some what confused Ranma, as there is fighting but no deaths threats.  
  
"You're awake. How you holding up?" a somewhat worried Ryoga asks to probably his best friend.  
  
"Not good. I want to talk to you though."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I what to know what you saw. I want to find who did it."  
  
"I didn't really see anything but I did hear one of them say something about Kouran being pleased."  
  
"Kouran, that name sounds familiar."  
  
"From where. You know why this guy might have done this?"  
  
"Let me think." A couple minutes of silence pass. "Now I remember the Tournament invite I got in the mail yesterday." Pulling out an envelope. "Its right here, Ura Buta Satsujin, 5 man team competition sponsored by Mori Kouran."  
  
"That still doesn't tell us why everyone was killed." Replies Ryoga  
  
"No, but it does give us a lead, we just enter the Tournament and then we can find out if this is the guy who did this, we just need 2 more men." Responds Ryu  
  
"Who can we get they have to be local because we don't have the time travel very far to get them. How about Mouse and Konatsu. Mouse is pretty formidable and the invite does say any weapon is allowed, and Konatsu once fought me to a draw."  
  
"He fought you to a draw!"  
  
"We sort of knocked each other out, and with Uchan dead he help us no problem, and Mouse we will probably have to hold back from just running off after the guy for Shampoo's death. If there is one thing Jusendo taught me, is that just running in can very easily get you killed."  
  
Later at Uchan's  
  
Ranma walks in to the closed restaurant to find Konatsu. Looking up stairs he finds the cross-dressing ninja in Ukyo's room holding a picture of her crying.  
  
"Hello, Konatsu." The pig-tailed martial artist says weakly  
  
"Ranma!" Yells Konatsu, from the surprise, because some snuck up to him. "Tell me why, why did this happen."  
  
"I don't know pal. I wish I did but I don't I have a lead on the killers but I'm going to need your help."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Ryoga was there in cursed form and he over heard a name. Kouran. And that brings me to this." Handing Konatsu the invite.  
  
"A tournament, what is this about?"  
  
"Read the name of the promoter."  
  
"Mori Kouran, you think this might be him."  
  
"It's an underground tournament so that say Yakuza or someone powerful in the underworld. And with the way everyone was killed the names have to more than a coincidence."  
  
"That is true but this says teams of 5."  
  
"We already have Ryoga and Ryu Kumon. With you that will make 4 and then I was going to go over to the N-N-Nekohaten to see if we can get Mouse."  
  
"I'm in. For Ukyo-sama."  
  
"Great to have you here's the address to Ryoga's house, all of us are going to take a training trip to prepare for this. Ok."  
  
"I'll be there in an hour after I get everything set here. See you later."  
  
"See ya."  
  
A few minutes later at the Nekohaten  
  
"Son-in-law, what a pleasant surprise, do you happen to know where Shampoo is she didn't come home last night."  
  
"You mean the police haven't been here yet."  
  
"Why would the police come here? What has happened?"  
  
"Honored Elder, I have some bad news to bring you. You might want to sit down. Last night there was a massacre at the Tendo dojo and every one is d-dead."  
  
"WHAT!!" yells a shocked Cologne. "Who would do something like this?"  
  
"We do have one lead Ryoga was there in cursed form and he over heard a name Kouran. And that brings me to this." Handing the invite to Cologne.  
  
"So you are going to enter this tournament in hopes to find this man."  
  
"Yes. That is why I'm here it says teams of 5 so I was thinking of recruiting Mouse for it."  
  
"Who else do you have for this team?"  
  
"Ryoga, Ryu Kumon, and Konatsu. Mouse will make 5."  
  
"I see." A moment of silence. "A formidable team, I offer my services to help train you for this."  
  
"Ok. But do you think Mouse will go for this?"  
  
"He will because I will order him to if he does not."  
  
"Ok. Now we just have to inform him."  
  
"Leave that to me. MISTER PART TIME GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW."  
  
"What is it you old mummy."  
  
'BONK' as Cologne's cane connects with his head.  
  
"Quite boy I have just received some disturbing news. Shampoo has been killed."  
  
"WHAT!!! WHO KILLED MY BELOVED SHAMPOO??"  
  
'BONK' "I said quiet we have a led. Through an underground tournament you are going to be on to be on that team, and no arguments."  
  
"Ranma go get the rest of the team and bring them back here we have a lot of training to do.'  
  
"Right Cologne. I'll go get them." As Ranma runs out the door  
  
"So who else is on this team old mummy?"  
  
'BONK' "Show some respect child. As for the tournament it has teams of 5 it will be Ranma, You, Ryoga, Konatsu, and Ryu Kumon."  
  
"The other teams won't stand a chance"  
  
"That may very well be."  
  
On the streets of Nerima  
  
'Splash' "SWEETO" 'GLOMP'  
  
"Get off me you old freak." Shouted a startled female Ranma, claming down almost immediately, "Oh, Master Happosai"  
  
"Yes, my boy." Asks a confused ancient pervert.  
  
"Have you been to the dojo recently?"  
  
"Not in a couple days. Why?"  
  
"So you don't know."  
  
"Know what boy?"  
  
"Follow me."  
  
"Where are we going." Replies a still confused Happosai.  
  
"To Ryoga's House we need to sit down for this."  
  
"What? Why Ryoga's house when the dojo isn't that far from here. Did you get thrown out again?"  
  
"No nothing like that. It's actually a lot worse than that."  
  
"What every die or something. HA HA HA HA" then Happi notices Ranma froze still.  
  
"What you mean to tell me every one is actually dead how, why, where were you?" asked a shocked Happosai  
  
"I was flying over Nerima at the time. The how looks like guns. But the why I don't know."  
  
"Let me guess Akane mallet you again."  
  
"Yes that is why I wasn't there."  
  
"Do you know who did this?"  
  
"Ryoga over heard a name. Kouran."  
  
"That's not much to go one but it is a start."  
  
"That and the fact I got this in the mail 2 days ago." Handing Happi the infamous invite.  
  
"So there doing another one of those, its been years since I've seen one but what does this have to do with it."  
  
"Check out the promoter."  
  
"Mori Kouran, this looks promising."  
  
"I've already got my team and Cologne has offered to train us."  
  
"Cologne-chan is training you. Why?"  
  
"Shampoo was there."  
  
"WHAT? No more of Shampoos lovely panties, they already took away my precious Akane, but they also took my lovely Shampoo! That's it I'm going to train you to you are the last of the Anything Goes School now. So who is on this team?"  
  
"Ryoga, Mouse, Konatsu, and Ryu Kumon."  
  
"Who is Ryu Kumon?"  
  
"Pops gave his dad one of the Saotome Forbidden Schools. Ryu's father died while learning it, Ryu went a head and learned the entire school and went looking for the other forbidden school."  
  
"You fool of a father actually gave away some of those techniques those thing are dangerous."  
  
"Ya well now maybe they'll come in handy."  
  
"You're going to use them in the tournament."  
  
"If I need to."  
  
"So when do we leave for this training trip."  
  
"When I pick up the guys at Ryoga's House and we return to the N-N- Nekohaten."  
  
"Ok but we are going to have to do something about that."  
  
"See ya there my boy."  
  
"Bye sensei." 


End file.
